Secrets No More
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: danny and sam fic


Secrets no more

"I hate you Sam"  
"what"  
"I hate you"

The scene replayed itself for the hudreth time In my head. I sighed  
and rolled over, burying my tear streaked cheeks in my fluffy purple  
pillow. I felt something under my pillow an pulled it out, realizing  
it was my photo album. It was my special one. It had  
Thousands of picstures or me and Danny and Tucker. I flipped it open  
to a random page and saw one of my favorite pictures of me and Danny.  
His mom had taken it And given me a copy of it. Danny was all wet, and  
hugging me, trying to get me wet to. I smiled a watery smile as I  
remembered that day.

Flashback

"Danny" I giggled " cut It out"  
"but I way a hug from my Bestest friend in the world" he laughed as he  
chased me down the street. He cornered me at his houses door and  
pulled me into a big hug. I smiled and hugged back, and we heard a  
camera click.

End flashback

Tears poured down my cheeks and I turned to a different page. It was a  
pcture of Danny sitting on my windowsill in ghost form with an Onyx  
rose.

I smiled and flipped to the next page where the flower lay, pressed  
and still in perfect condition.

"why does he hate me" I asked myself. Then I got an idea. He  
Would tell Tucker why he hates me.  
I walked over to my computer an went to IM and hacked tuckers account.

Technogeek has signed in  
Ghostboy has signed in

Technogeek: hey  
Ghostboy: hi tuck  
Technogeek: so are you going to tell me why you suddenly hate Sam?  
Ghostboy: I don't hate her. Imin love with her. That's why I told her  
I hate her. I'm afraid of what could happen to her if im with her. I  
don't want her to hurt tuck  
Technogeek: Danny... She is hurting. She is crying right now. She is  
in more pain than anyone else has ever Been in. I have never seen  
someone this upset and heartbroken in my entire life.  
Ghostboy: Sammie is in pain  
Technogeek: yes. She is Danny. Because of you  
Ghostboy: shit  
Technogeek: gotta go. Bye. Think about what I said Danny

Technogeek has signed out  
Gothgirl has signed in

Ghostboy: hey Sam  
Gothgirl: oh. Hi Danny  
Ghostboy: I need to talk to you  
Gothgirl: come get me then

Gothgirl has signed out  
Ghostboy has signed out

I walked over to my bed and sat, waiting for Danny. Sure enough, he  
came.  
I opened my mouth to talk and before I could say anything he pulled me  
into a tight hug.  
I started crying and he hugged tighter.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he whispered into my hair repeatedly.  
I just pressed my face tighter into his chest and said  
"I love you to"  
He was silent and I realized my slip up.  
"that was you" he asked in a strangled voice.  
I looked up and met his gaze and nodded.  
"yes. And I love you"  
"I love you to" he replied.  
I kissed him and then we walked over and sat on my bed, and shortly  
after that, fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my mother screaming. I sat bolt upright,  
bringing Danny with me being as I was still in his arms.  
"what" I asked  
"Danny is in your bed with you!" she screamed  
"so" I said  
"did you do anything" she demanded  
"what! No! Of course not!" I said  
I could tell she didn't believe me  
"mom, yes me and Danny got together, yes we are in love, but we didn't  
do anything. We are both still virgins"  
She glared and left and I heard her go down the stairs.  
I turned to Danny.  
"morning babe" he smiled  
"morning sweetie" I smiled back.  
I kissed Danny and jumped out of bed to go to my closet. I got in my  
closet and dressed in a very short, strapless, skin tight free with my  
brand new black stilettos, and left the closet. Dannys eyes widened  
and I smiled.  
"c'mon" I said and grabbed his hand and put it aroud my waist. He went  
ghost and we flew to school. When we got there he went human and we  
walked into the school holding hands.  
Tucker gaped at us and I smiled. Everyone stared as me and Danny  
walked hand in hand to our lockers. I kissed him and his arms wrapped  
around my waist. I pulled away and walked in the opposite direction  
for my class.  
"I love you Danny" i called to him as i walked away and turned around  
to make a heart with my hands. He made a heart back and called  
"I love you to baby" to me  
I smiled and blew him a kiss, then walked to my class.

I was sitting impatiently in my seat, eagerly awaiting the bell so I  
could see Danny again, and the teacher assigned homework. I sighed and  
walked up to him.  
"I have plans tonight. I can't do this homework" I said  
"well..." he paused as I slipped him 300 dollars.  
"forget the homework" I asked  
"nevermind! No homework tonight" he called to the class and everyone  
cheered. The bell rang and I ran out the door and saw Danny waiting  
for me.  
"Danny" I giggled and he held his arms out for me. I smiled and jumped  
into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and hugging him. I  
kissed him and he kissed back.  
"I love you" he said  
"I love you to" I smiled  
I kissed him and I felt the passion build up. My back hit a locker and  
my tounge begged his lips for entrance. He gladly complied and he went  
turned us intangible and invisible and we flew out of the school to my  
house since my parents weren't home.

When we walked back into school we ran to English and sat at our seats  
right beire the bell rang. Mr lancer is always late so Tucker leaned  
over and said  
"where were you guys last period"  
Then he noticed our slightly dishevelled apperance.  
"you guys had sex!" he asked, and everyone turned to look at us.  
"TUCKER!" me and Danny screamed and he said  
"I will take that as a yes"  
I sighed and Danny grabbed my hand.  
"it's okay Sammie" he whispered  
"I know" I smiled

The bell for the end of the day finally rang and we ran out the door.  
We ran to my house and got on the couch. I flicked on Iron Man 2 and  
cuddled up together.

At the part where Tony sticks his arms in the suitcase and the suit  
builds out around him I jumped up and yelled  
"woo! Go Tony!"  
I blushed and Danny laughed.  
"I love Tony" I giggled and Danny put on a mock hurt face.  
"oh don't worry. I love you more" I said and he smiled and pulled me  
onto his lap and kissed me. His hands rested at my hips and my arms  
twined around his neck. I pressed up against him and we fell backwards  
on the couch. I heard my mom scream and removed my lips from Dannys to  
look up and saw my mom standing in the doorway. I disentangled myself  
from Danny and said  
"hi mom"  
She looked horrified and I said  
"mom. I'm 18. Get over it. Stop treating me like I'm 2. We both new my  
virginity wasn't gonna last as long as it did with Danny"  
She looked even more horrified and I realized my slip up. Before I  
could say anything she screamed  
"DID! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID!"  
"uhhhhhhhh" I said  
"well" she demanded  
"so I'm not a virgin anymore. it's not the end of the world." I sighed  
"see you later mom. Me and Danny are going out"  
"you- I- you- grr! Fine" she said and stomped away.  
I sighed and grabbed Dannys hand and we left.

Time flew by and soon enough it had been 2 and a half months since me  
and Danny got together.  
"so Sam, it's almost prom. Do you want to go with me? Danny asked me  
"of course I would" I said  
"can we we go out tonight" he asked  
"sure, where" I asked curiously  
"you'll see" he smiled  
I put on my pout face and then my stomach turned. I clamped a hand  
over my mouth and ran for the bathroom. I was violently sick and felt  
Danny behind me, holding my hair out of the way.  
"are you okay Sam?" he asked  
"yea I'm f-" I stopped. My mind started calculating. I counted again  
and again trying to be certain about this before I told Danny. When I  
was positive, the tears started streaming down my face.  
"Sam" he asked worriedly. My hand dropped to my stomach and I smiled a  
bit.  
"Sam" he asked. I realized that he didn't understand so I took his  
hand and placed it on my stomach and smiled up at him. His eyes  
widened and he paled a bit.  
"your sure?" he asked in a strangled voice  
"ya. My period is 5 days late" I said  
He cracked a small smile, just like mine, and hugged me tight.  
"I'm gonna be a dad" he whipsered  
I smiled and nodded.  
"I'm gonna be a mom" I said and he smiled at me.  
He spun me around and yelled happily  
"I'm gonna be a dad"  
He looked at me and kissed me. When he pulled away I smiled and said  
"we better get to class"  
He nodded and smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked to class.  
"why do you look so happy?" Tucker asked as we sat down.  
"we are gonna be parents" we answered giddily.  
"huh" he asked  
"I'm pregnant" I said  
"we are gonna be parents" Danny said excitedly  
"WHAT!" Tucker screamed  
"TUCKER!" we screamed back  
"you- but- he- you - arggh" he said and everyone looked at us.  
"should we tell them what's going on? They will turn it into something  
worse if we don't" Danny said  
"if someone asks us we will" I replied  
"so why did foley screamed and you scream back" Dash said, breaking  
the eerie silence that had fallen over the class.  
"I'm pregnant with Dannys child" I said and Danny smiled  
Everyone gasped and the room was immediately buzzing with chatter. I  
sighed and said  
"well. I'm the first human to ever be carrying a half ghost baby"  
Little did we know, everyone heard that.  
"what do you mean" Paulina demanded  
"uhh" I said, and beire I could stop him, Danny jumped up onto our  
desk, sighed and said  
"I'm going ghost"  
The glowing blue ring appeared At his  
Waist and split in half, half moving up his body, half moving down. It  
replaced his clothes wth a black an white jumpsuit with the DP emblem  
on it and replaced his gorgeous icy blue eyes with orgeous glowing  
green eyes, and turned his raven black hair snow white.  
"I'm Danny phantom" he said  
Paulina gasped and said  
"ghost boy! Why aren't you with me" and started crying.  
Star rolled her eyes at Paulina and hugged the sobbing girl.  
"let's go Sam" Danny said and grabbed me. He pulled me against his  
chest and we went intangible and invisible and flew out of the school,  
through the roof. We went tangible and visible and flew to my house.  
We walked through the front door, Danny in phantom form and mom said  
"who is this"  
"Danny phantom" I answered  
"I know that. Why is he with you" mom said angrily  
Danny went human and mom gasped.  
"you're the ghost boy" she gasped  
Danny nodded ad she said  
"you are with my daughter"  
"duhh" I said and sighed.  
"mom. I have to tell you something"  
"what" she demanded giving me te evil eye. I chickened out and said  
"I'm going out. I will tell you layer. Bye"  
Me and Danny walked to the park and I said  
"so. You said you would tell me"  
He got down on one knee and said  
"Samantha Manson. I promise to love you for forever, no matter what.  
Will you marry me?"  
I gave a girlish squeal of delight and threw myself into his arms.  
"yes" I yelled. I kissed him and we went back home.  
As soon as I got in the door mom said  
"would you like to tell me now"  
"I have 2 things to tell you. " I said  
"one, Danny and I are engaged. Two, I'm pregnant wth his baby"  
She was silent and her eye twitched.  
"congratulations" she finally choked out and we went upstairs.  
"do you think she's mad?" I asked Danny as we got changed into our  
pajamas.  
"I don't know. It might take her a while  
To adjust to the fact that her soon to be son in law is half ghost and  
that all of her grandchildren an the rest of her desendants are all  
going to be half ghost because of me" he said  
"wow. That was harsh toward yourself" I said  
"ya I guess" he sighed  
I placed my hand on his shoulder and said  
"Danny. What's wrong"  
He placed his hand over mine and said  
"nothing. Okay, fine, sometimes I wish I didn't have these powers."  
"Danny. I love your powers. I low both sides of you. I always have and  
I always will" I said  
He smiled and kissed me and we got into bed.  
"night. I love you" I said  
"night. I love you to" he said and we fell asleep in eachothers arms  
again.

3 months pregnant  
I woke up and lurched out of bed to throw up. I ran to the bathroom  
and Danny followed sleepily to hold my hair out of the way. I rinsed  
my mouth out and said  
"thanks Danny"  
"no problem Sammie" he replied and we got back in bed to go back to  
sleep.  
We woke up again and got dressed for school. We ran to school and got  
there halfway through second period.  
"why are you late" the teacher asked  
"we fell back asleep this morning after we got up" I answered  
"oooohhhhh" everyone behind us said  
"oh shut up" I snapped at them and Danny started laughing.

To be continued...


End file.
